Not your ordinary fairy tale
by shire sweety497
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so bear with me, and trust me the story is better than the summary: Typical love story, two girls meet two guys,(they're elves) but just after the girls decide there in love they find out there is only one problem...
1. Default Chapter

Not your ordinary fairy tale  
  
Chapter #1  
  
"Aw man Vodia, I told you not to do that!" I said while turning back toward the target.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sathien, I couldn't help it!" Vodia said while giggling.  
  
I couldn't believe it. This was the second time she made me laugh right before I shot the arrow.  
  
"You know if you keep doing that, I might end up shooting you in the leg" I said knowing she would be un-amused.  
  
We had both decided to learn how to use a bow and arrow, just incase we might need it some day. And with all the orcs around, it couldn't hurt. (Well unless I use it on her then it could hurt.) My uncle had started to teach us the summer he visited. After he left we decided to continue and teach ourselves. Of coarse no one knew about it, It wasn't right for girls to learn how to use one. That's why we tried to be quite. It never worked.  
  
" I wonder if anyone has got suspicious yet, you know about you and me sneaking off all the time" Vodia questioned.  
  
"If they had, don't you think we would be on house arrest by now?" I answered  
  
"I guess your right, but I still think its fairly obvious" She replied.  
  
There was a noise behind us. We turned around and got our bows ready. It was to late; two male elves already had their arrows pointing right at our heads.  
  
"Who are you?" Vodia demanded.  
  
I had already started to put my arrow down.  
  
"Sathein! Don't it could be dangerous" she whispered, as if they couldn't hear her.  
  
"Vodia, even if we shot we probably would have missed anyway" I whispered back.  
  
"Well that answers one of our questions,"one elf said as he turned to his friend," they have names"  
  
"Who are you?" Vodia snapped back.  
  
"Be nice," I said. I had always been a little more relaxed than she was.  
  
The elves started to put down their bows, and took a step closer.  
  
Vodia, let go of the arrow. It landed about a foot in front of her. (I always did have a better shot than she did) I looked at her like `oh great, so much for trying to look good'  
  
"Sorry," she said with a fake sort of laugh, "it slipped"  
  
She bent down and picked up her arrow, and we rested our bows against a tree.  
  
" So what are you two girls doing out here in the wood, and with a bow and arrows, of all things?" One of them asked. They seemed to be flirting with us.  
  
"Practicing" I answered back, in a not interested way, although they were kind of cute, I pushed that thought back in to the back of my head. It wasn't right for two girl elves to be in the forest alone, especially flirting with guys. In fact our parents never liked the idea of us dating. (In other words it was forbidden.)  
  
I could tell Vodia had done the same. We had known each other for a long time, and so we knew, for the most part what the other was thinking. Our parents had the same ideas about raising an elf, infact sometimes they would let each other's parents, lecture us because they knew that they would end up saying the same thing anyway.  
  
Both the boys acted like we hurt their feelings because, we didn't seem interested. Even though we were.  
  
The elves started to talk to us; they ended up having names. (who would have thought)? Elriowyn, and Elelas.  
  
Suddenly we heard a noise and then another like something cutting through the air. Then an arrow flew right past my head, and skimmed my ear. Vodia screamed, I dropped my bow, she ran to my side. The two elves, looked at us concerned, but kept their guard up.  
  
~ Please review. This is my first fanfic, and I want to know how I'm doing, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. The truth

Chapter #2  
  
The truth  
  
I pulled my hand away from my ear, and saw the blood. Everything went black.  
  
It turned out I had fainted, Elelas had carried me to a safer place. It was an orc, they had got him. Vodia was leaning over me. Elelas looked worried. Suddenly he jumped up, and helped me to my feet. Suddenly another arrow flew past us, and we all saw the orc, shooting at us.  
  
"Legolas run!" Elelas said to Elriowyn, or whom I thought was Elriowyn.  
  
They, pushed us behind them, and started shooting at him. Elelas shot him right in between his eyes. We ran to a near by cave, just incase there were more. Elelas lit a candle; we walked toward the back of the cave. He put the candle down.  
  
I put my arms around his neck, and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you, for saving us" I commented, then sat down on a near by rock.  
  
Vodia on the other had was a little less graceful, she grabbed `legolas', and kissed him too.  
  
Suddenly I remembered what Elelas had called him, when the orc was shooting at us.  
  
" Wait a minute, I thought that your name was Elriowyn?" I questioned him. Suddenly Vodia turned around looking at him, awaiting his answer.  
  
" Are you sure you want to know?" he asked  
  
"Well it's a little late to turn back now." Vodia snapped back anxious to get the reply.  
  
" He is the prince of Mirkwood, sorry we had to lie to you, but we didn't think you needed to know" Elelas replied.  
  
"Oh really?" Vodia said. She punched Legolas; he was on the ground in less than a second.  
  
I ran over to him, "VODIA!! I can't believe you did that!!!" I replied, "Good hit though!"  
  
Legolas got up, "What was that for?"  
  
"Lying!" we both, said at the same time.  
  
"Ok I guess I deserved that," he said while touching the place where the bruise will come up later.  
  
" Yeah," we said at the same time again, "Stop that!" (told you we thought alike)  
  
We gave each other playful glares. Elelas sat down next to me, a little closer than I usually would let elves, but this one was different, I couldn't explain it, but it was. I could tell Vodia was thinking the exact same thing, as she saw Legolas squirm around on the ground in pain.  
  
" So what were you two doing out here?" Vodia asked as if nothing had just happened, only a moment ago.  
  
"To tell you the truth, we followed you," answered Elelas "we thought you were cute, and then we saw that you had your bows with you, and we decided to find out what trouble you were going to get your self into"  
  
"What makes you think we were getting into trouble?" I asked  
  
They both looked at me, in that `are you serious?' look.  
  
"Okay, I can understand why," I smiled at Elelas " I'm glad you came!"  
  
All of the sudden, there was something at the edge or the cave. Elelas blew out the candle, grabbed me, and pulled me into the corner, we became very quiet.  
  
~ Read and review!!!! I want to know how I'm doing. 


	3. An unexpected surprise

Chapter #3  
  
Who ever it was, he was carrying a torch. The light shone on his face, I recognized him from somewhere.  
  
"Their not here I guess they will have to leave without them." One of them said as he turned around and walked out.  
  
Now I remembered where I knew him from, he was guard from the palace. Oh great now they had the guards looking for us, we were in big trouble!  
  
"He was a guard," I turned to Vodia and said, "we were suppose to go to the banquet at the mirkwood's palace tonight where we were supposed to meet them remember?"  
  
"Oh great we better hurry up, before mother gets worried" Vodia said, as she turned around and tried to find her way through the darkness.  
  
I followed her. Then remembering something, I turned around, everyone else must have had the same thought, because we were all now facing each other. They knew it too.  
  
"Hey Legolas, don't you live in mirkwood?" I asked  
  
"Yeah we both do" he answered while smiling back at Vodia.  
  
We smiled back, then turned and ran out of the cave.  
  
~  
  
We got back just in time.  
  
"Where were you?" my mother questioned us, with a worried look on her face.  
  
"We were walking, we must have strolled to far, sorry it won't happen again" answered Vodia, afraid, they might not buy it.  
  
"Make sure it doesn't." she said.  
  
We had made it! I'm surprised she bought it actually.  
  
We both gave a sigh of relief, and started for the carriage.  
  
~  
  
Once we got there, we looked around for Elelas, and Legolas. Suddenly we saw them dash in the main entrance, out of breath, they must have run all the way back. They looked exhausted.  
  
They walked over beside who I guessed was Legolas's parents.  
  
Suddenly who I guessed was his father stood up.  
  
"Everyone I have an announcement to make," he sounded excited, " I have finally arranged a marriage, for Laegolas, and his best friend Elelas!" 


	4. something's wrong

Chapter #4  
  
Everyone started to clap, except us. They looked surprised. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I could tell Vodia did too, because she wrapped her arms around her stomach, we stormed outside.  
  
They followed us. Legolas came up behind Vodia. Then Elelas followed him, and ran over to me. They turned us around. I didn't even want to look Elelas in the eyes.  
  
"Why did you follow us if you were going to be married?" I asked him, trying to fight back the tears.  
  
"We didn't know I swear" He looked like he was telling the truth.  
  
Vodia couldn't take it anymore she ran toward the carriage, flung the door open, and jumped in.  
  
" I can't believe I kissed you," I said as I started for the carriage. It started to move I ran along side it, Vodia opened the door, and I jumped in.  
  
I looked back, they were just standing there. Suddenly, Legolas screamed, "NO!!," and started to chase after the carriage, Elelas soon followed him. It was going to fast they couldn't catch up.  
  
We made it back to the palace. We went into my room.  
  
~  
  
Later that night our mothers came up to the room.  
  
"What happened?" My mother asked.  
  
"I'm sorry we left like that, we had not felt well, and got sick, so we came home" I answered. I had planned out what I was going to say, ahead of time.  
  
Vodia was still sitting on the bed, exactly where she fell when we came into the room.  
  
"Well feel better." Vodias mother said.  
  
They closed the door. I went over to my bed and lay down next to Vodia. We fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
I sat up slowly, something was wrong. Then I noticed Vodia wasn't there, she was sitting near the balcony, no, she was sitting on the edge.  
  
"Vodia, what are you doing?" I asked, something wasn't right.  
  
There wasn't an answer. I walked over to her that's when I saw it. I gasped, and backed away from the window, fast. I couldn't believe it. Suddenly I heard Vodia scream. An arrow flew past her head into the room; she fell backwards, onto the floor. 


	5. the attack

Chapter #5  
  
Vodia scrambled up off her feet, ran over to me, and dragged me out of the room. I couldn't believe what I saw. There were about ten orcs, just under the balcony. They had never come here before, what where they doing here now?  
  
We ran down the hall into the next room, Vodia was still holing onto my hand, I jerked it away, and she turned around and looked at me. What should we do, we should there for a second amazed, and confuse as to what we should do.  
  
I turned around, and started toward the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" she said in a shaky voice.  
  
"I'm going to get my bow." I said with confidence, but unsure of what I was doing.  
  
I walked out the door and rounded the corner.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She said while we were walking back to my room. She said it, as if she was worried about me, I'm sure she was.  
  
I stopped at my door, " We have no choice," I said as I moved on into my room, I kept talking as I rummaged through my closet, which is where I kept my bow " Besides this is what we learned to shoot for."  
  
She followed me around as I searched for my bow. " And what other chance will we get to kill some orc?"  
  
"That's true, I'll go get my bow." She said still unsure of what was going to happen, but determined not to let me have all the fun. She started for the door.  
  
"Where could my bow be?" I said just before she left the room. She stopped, I sat up and looked at her, her back was still toward me. That instant we knew where they were. We had left them in the cave, and I'm sure the elves took them.  
  
Suddenly we heard the sound of arrows flying through the air, we stood still. Then a lot of screaming came, which sounded like it was coming from the orcs. Then silence.  
  
We stayed in that position waiting for the screaming to start up again, but it didn't. I got up off the floor, and turned toward the balcony, something still wasn't right.  
  
Vodia slowly walked to my side. We felt a little unsure.  
  
Suddenly we heard a noise just below the balcony; it seemed to be getting closer. Then an orc jumped up on the balcony, we screamed and fell to the floor, still watching it though. Then it stopped and fell forward; someone had shot the orc in the back of the head with and arrow.  
  
We quietly stood up, listening to see if there were any more. We both slowly started toward the balcony, being careful not to step on the dead body. we came to the edge of the balcony, and slowly looked down afraid of what we might see.  
  
There were dead orcs everywhere, then standing in the middle of them looking up, were (of coarse) Elelas, and Legolas.  
  
"We brought back your bows, my ladies." Elelas said as he bowed.  
  
"We thought it looked like you could use some help, so we killed a few orcs for you." Legolas said with a little smirk on his face.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, come on up," I said, as I started to walk off, but then I caught myself, and turned back, "but don't think we've forgiven you."  
  
Vodia turned and followed me; they both climbed into the room through the balcony. The elves started to walk toward us. There was a knock on the door. We all froze, as if we were quite and didn't move it would go away.  
  
It didn't work,  
  
There came another knock "Girls I heard some noise, are you alright?" It was our mothers.  
  
I thought quickly.  
  
"One moment" Vodia said. Obviously thinking faster than I could, she looked at me. I could tell she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Quick, under the bed!" I whispered. They dashed for the bed, but it was to late.  
  
}}}} Please read and review! I want to know how I'm doing!! 


	6. Close call

Chapter 6

"Okay who wants to explain this?" Vodias mom said as she put her hand on her hip.

My mom just stood there her eyes wandering try to make sense of it all, the boys, the dead body, the arrows. The silence was deadly. Her eyes kept wandering until I finally spoke up. 

"I guess your wondering what happened, aren't you?" I said in an unsure way.

"No we just wanted to know if you wanted dinner." Vodia's mom said in a sarcastic tone. I knew if we didn't say anything soon, we would be in bigger trouble than we already were.

"You see there were orcs down under the balcony, and these two elves," I said as if I didn't know who they were, "they had been walking by and heard our scream, and so they came over and saved us."

The tension grew between Vodia and I. We were wondering if they were going to buy it. Elelas, and Legolas just stood there, just as they were when our moms walked in.

"Is this true?" my mom turned to Elelas and asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said nervously.

"Well then it looks like we have a couple of heroes in our palace." Vodias mother said, as if she was pleased.

We all sighed a sigh of relief. 

We were so close; we had almost made it. Our mothers had turned to leave the room then my mother stopped and turned around. Vodia's mother did too.

"Aren't you the ones from mirkwood? The ones that became engaged today?" My mother asked.

It hit me again like a hammer in the back of my skull.

"Yes we are." Legolas replied unsteadily.

"Well you better get back to your future wives, they might get worried," She said as they headed out the doors, "I'll send somebody to clean this up." She said as she closed the door and walked off.

~

Vodia and I looked at each other.

"You better go, you have a wedding to plan, and they are all probably wondering where you are." I said calmly, even though I was screaming inside. Then Vodia turned to walk off and I followed her.

"We don't want them," Legolas said, "We want you." He said as if he was afraid we might actually leave. 

"Well, there is nothing you can do now." Vodia said, she seemed content with the fact we might never get to be with them.

We just stood there awaiting a response; we hadn't even turned around yet. I did then, slowly though, but carefully. I walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye," I said, then I turned quickly and kept walking as I continued, "I hope you have a great life with your wives."

I started to pull Vodia out of the room, she turned and blew a kiss, to Legolas. I turned gave them one last glance them closed the door. They hadn't moved. I went to the end of the hall. We leaned against the door to Vodia's bedroom, we slid to the ground then we sat there and cried, not knowing what was going to happen next. If we would ever see them again, if we would ever love again, if…


	7. We can't...

Chapter 7

We woke up, Vodia and I had fallen asleep in the hallway. I woke her up. She stood, and followed me as I walked back to my bedroom. Everything was cleaned up, and our bows were leaning against the balcony. We stood at the door observing the room. Then we both headed for the balcony at the same time. We picked up our bows studied them closely. They were just as we left them.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Vodia said unsteadily.

"I don't know." I said scared of what that meant. 

We put down our bows, and went down stairs to the kitchen, hoping to get something to eat. No one was there, so we just grabbed an apple and went outside. We walked into the wood. Quietly without saying a word. We slowly walked to the place where we first met them, you know who I'm talking about. I picked up the arrow that the orc had shot at me, I put my hand up by my ear where the bandage was and remembered when this happened. We left that place and walked up to the cave. It seemed like we were looking for them even though we knew they wouldn't be there.

"Its to silent," Vodia commented, " its never been this quite between us."

"I know." I replied

We stood at the foot of the cave. There was a noise inside. Vodia looked at me, I kept my eyes on the cave. We looked at each other, and ran. Praying they wouldn't have been orcs and seen us.

"Wait!" we heard behind us as we were running.

We stopped and slowly turned around. It was Elelas! Then Legolas jumped up next to him like a cat. They ran down after us, Legolas looked a little bit too anxious.

"What are you doing here?" Vodia demanded.

"We were looking for you," Elelas said, "and hiding from our wives, or future wives." Right then he knew he had messed up.

Vodia and I turned quickly around, and ran.

"Maybe we should talk to them, Sathein." She said still running. She turned around, "they're following us Sathien."

I stopped. Elelas was slightly ahead of Legolas. He ran up to me threw his arms around me and kissed me, a long deep kiss. Legolas had done the same. I pushed him away. I had been crying. Vodia did the same.

"Your engaged," I said, I turned my head away from his face.

"We love you." Elelas said as he put his hand on my cheek and turned my face back to his.

I started to cry, and leaned again his chest, my head on his shoulder. Vodia broke from Legolas's arms, and pulled me away, and started to walk, I followed. So did the elves. We walked around the woods, and talked for hours. We didn't know where we were, and it was getting dark. We came across an abandoned palace, much like ours. There were a lot of them around, since the orcs were living out here. They hadn't taken anything, perhaps someone found them before they could.

"Hey lets go in" I said. Then I pulled Elelas by the hand, into the palace. Vodia and Legolas both ran in.

We explored. Up on the third floor was where the bedrooms were. They still had the bed in them, sheets and everything.

Legolas looked into one of the rooms then came out, and ran into the room right across the hall. Vodia walked past them, and Legolas ran across the hall taking Vodia with him into the room that lay across from the one Legolas had hid in, then we heard the door close. I looked at Elelas and giggled, then continued.

But Elelas pulled me into the room closest to him. He pulled me onto the bed, we both knew nothing could happen, but at least we fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	8. Your drunk aren't you?

Chapter 8  
  
I sat up, remembering where I was and gasped. I turned around, just to make sure it wasn't a dream. There was Elelas lying on the bed asleep.  
  
I got up and walked down the hall, and pushed opened the door where Vodia was. Her and Legolas were lying in the bed; their hair, cloths and sheets were all messed up. I laughed, and shut the door. I closed it quietly and turned around.  
  
I screamed, and someone put their hand over my mouth. It was Elelas, he was standing right behind me, he laughed as he put his hand down.  
  
"You scared me." I said in a giggling voice.  
  
"Oh so now I'm scary?" He said, I could see his sense of humor peeking out. He kissed my forehead and put his arm around my waist, and we started down the hall. But we didn't get half way before we were startled by a noise out side. We both flung around, and stopped. Looking at each other, we started toward Vodia's room, trying to be quite, even though the voices were far away.  
  
"Wake up," I whispered in a worried voice, standing over Vodia.  
  
"What time is it!?!" she screamed as she jumped up.  
  
I stuck my hand over her mouth then she realized what we were doing, and shook Legolas till he woke up. They looked hung over.  
  
"Did you get into the wine?" I said sounding like my mother.  
  
"Well you know just like one bottle," Legolas sat up and rubbed his head, "or you know like four."  
  
"Damn." Elelas said. "Why didn't you give us any?"  
  
We all giggled. Then the voices came again.  
  
"Did you find them yet?!?" we heard someone scream.  
  
Elelas looked at me, "Guards" we both said at the same time.  
  
We dragged the two drunkys out of the bed, and out of the palace. We were running. We got far enough away, that we had to part. We kissed them goodbye. We didn't want to part, but we had to. We turned and ran.  
  
We stopped at our practice spot.  
  
"You're a mess!" I said to Vodia. Her hair was down, and her dress was falling off her shoulders. I didn't look much better. We put our hair up, and fixed the dresses just to the point where they could last long enough for us to get upstairs into our rooms.  
  
We decided to climb the balcony, so we could get dressed before we got yelled at.  
  
We climbed up, and changed, then we went downstairs, ready to face our doom.  
  
"Oh thank heavens!" my mom rushed over to us and squeezed us tight.  
  
"Where were you?" Vodias mother asked.  
  
"We got lost while walking in the woods, and so we had to stay the night at an abandoned palace." It wasn't lying, it just wasn't the whole truth.  
  
"Thank goodness your ok," my mother said, "but I'm sorry girls, you are on house arrest until Saturday." She said this calmly, and went up to bed, she had a terrible night, we could tell. Vodias mom followed. Im surprised they were so easy on us.  
  
That's when it hit us, no woods meant we wouldn't be able to go see Elelas and Legolas! We wondered what they told their parents. 


	9. How could they do that?

Chapter 9  
  
CRAP!!!!! We couldn't see them now, this was a disaster. We walked slowly up the stairs, really disappointed. We stayed in my room until it was time for dinner. Then we had it sent up to our room. We ate without talking to each other, which was a rare event, only it didn't stand out as much lately. We had just set out our trays, when yet another arrow flew in and hit the ceiling, it got caught in one of the cracks. We just looked at it dumbfounded, until I pulled it out, and studied it. It was an elven arrow, I pointed that fact out to Vodia, we both smiled, then we noticed a note attached to it. I pulled it off, and unfolded it, it read…  
  
We couldn't wait until tomorrow,  
  
come to the window, climb down  
  
the rope, we have a secret to tell you.  
  
Love,  
  
1 Elelas & Legolas  
  
We looked at each other anxious of what they had to say. We walked to the balcony, and looked down, there was a rope, or course hanging from the balcony. I jumped onto the rope, and Vodia steadily followed. Once we got down we noticed, footsteps left in the dirt, and we heard talking near the edge of the woods. We both became very intrigued, and followed the voices. Soon we reached an opening, what we saw, swept the smiles of our face in less than a second. It was Legolas, and Elelas with two other women. We didn't step into plain sight just yet.  
  
"Why did you follow us?!?" Elelas exclaimed.  
  
"We wanted to see why you two have been sneaking off to" One of them said, and touched Elelas's shoulder affectionately. I was just about to smash her face in when they caught me by surprise.  
  
"Don't you want to talk to your future wives." The other said seductively. Then they both leaned in for a kiss. Neither of them pulled away. They just hardly touched their lips, when I jumped out.  
  
"Ah, em." I said obviously upset.  
  
They both pushed the girls off them, and turned to us. Vodia stood up beside me, she had that look on her face, as if she was about to attack them.  
  
I looked him in the eyes and looked away, as if I was hurt. Then I turned.  
  
"Wait!" Elelas started after me. Vodia turned and followed behind me.  
  
"Vodia wait!" Legolas screamed, as he started off after Vodia. We stopped and turned.  
  
"Let's solve this like adults" I stopped, then turned toward them both. Vodia knew what was coming when she saw the tears well up in my eyes. She grabbed my right as I jumped at them. I was fixed to kill. Vodia held me back.  
  
"You bastards!" I yelled as I started crying I fell into Vodia's arms. Elelas rushed to my side, and Legolas to Vodia's.  
  
"Get away from me!" I said while crying. We both jumped up, and ran. We were faster than they were because they never did catch us, but they never stopped running. We came to the rope, and climbed up, faster than I ever imagined I could. Vodia, close at my tail. We collapsed on my floor. We just listened, as they screamed our names from below.  
  
~* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! *~ 


	10. The big surprise

Chapter 10  
  
I jumped up. Both of us had fallen asleep. Something wasn't right.  
  
"I think we overreacted" I told Vodia, she was already up, "We can't let them go."  
  
I stood up and ran for the door. Vodia followed, knowing what I was doing. I ran for the door. Then ran out side, and through the woods. I knew the way so well I could walk it with my eyes closed. But there was the light of the moon to guide us. Vodia was still close behind me. We got to the spot where the woods open, we looked onto the palace. It was the Mirkwood palace. Vodia motioned toward the two rooms, above us, with candles lit inside them. We decided on climbing up to the room toward the left. We ran toward the balcony and climbed up onto it. No one was there. We noticed Legolas's bow in the corner. Suddenly we heard a noise from out in the hall. We poked our heads around the door. There was Legolas out side a door, trying to get in. He didn't have a shirt one, you could tell he had been sleeping. He looked around franticly, and saw us.  
  
"Oh good you're here." He said nearly crying.  
  
He motioned for us to come over.  
  
"I came out , to go to the kitchen, and found this." He held up a note.  
  
It read:  
  
My life id useless with out the one I love.  
  
Then it hit us like a ton of bricks.  
  
Legolas spoke as a tear ran down his cheek, "It's a suicide note."  
  
* Hey josh's-lady-elf943 here. Sorry this one was so short but I felt like leaving a cliffhanger. But I'll write more later. R+R! thanx* 


	11. The scary truth

Chapter 11  
  
"No, I won't let this happen." I said as I quickly turned and hurried down the hall. I made sharp turn into Legolas's room. The looked at each other, and quickly followed me.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Legolas asked me.  
  
I stopped in the room, and franticly looked around. What could I use to get into his room? My eyes scanned everything, but stopped on the balcony. I ran to it, and leaned out around the side.  
  
I could see his balcony from this one. I looked at the distance from this balcony to the next. Vodia, must have known what I was thinking, because she was right by my side as soon as she saw what I was doing.  
  
"No, Sathien." She said calmly, "its to big of a jump." She was about to panic. I turned and looked how wide the balcony was. I quickly backed up, and ran for the edge. Vodia jumped out of my way.  
  
"Sathien, NO!" she hardly got the last word out, as I jumped over the edge. Legolas and Vodia dashed to the edge where I had jumped, so see if I made it. I had landed in an awkward position on the ground, on leg was sort of stretched up by my arm. I stood up.  
  
Legolas saw that I made it and made the same attempt. Vodia looked worried. He made it, I helped him up. We both looked at Vodia. She had that 'Oh no, don't even think about it' looks on her face. Then she finally gave in, stood back, ran and jumped. She made it farther than we had.  
  
Then Legolas and I helped her up. We scrambled trough the curtain. He was lying on the bed, with his arms up behind his head. He jumped up.  
  
"Sathein!" he ran over threw his arms around my waist, picked me up and kissed me.  
  
I pushed away from him.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Legolas questioned. Elelas looked fine.  
  
"Oh, that" he said with a tone in his voice I couldn't quite make out, "You see I wrote that hoping my parents would wake up, and find it. Then they might not make us get married to those two other girls."  
  
"Oh…" I said. Then I quickly made a fist and punched him. Legolas grabbed his face where Vodia had punched him, the bruise was still there. I stared at him, as he squirmed around on the ground in pain.  
  
Vodia and I both turned and ran toward the balcony, and jumped off of it. The two elves curiously, ran toward the edge, and looked down. We looked back up at them, smiled and ran into the woods. We turned as we made it into the trees; they stood there looking at each other confused as to what they should do.  
  
}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}  
  
When we got back to our palace it was nearly dawn. We quickly ran into the kitchen. There we saw that they had left a bottle of wine out. We hated for it to go bad so we snuck it upstairs into my room. After having one to many drinks we crawled into bed, laughing.  
  
"You know," Vodia said laughing, drunk as I have ever seen her, "Elelas is cuter that Legolas."  
  
I giggled and replied, "No, I think Legolas is better than Elelas." I continued not knowing what I was doing. "He is sweeter, more fun, spontaneous."  
  
"That's what I think about Elelas." She had stopped laughing, so had I.  
  
We suddenly realized the fact that we weren't so sure about the one we claimed to love. 


	12. bruises, and hang-overs

Chapter 12  
  
We realized what we had opened our mouth to take what we said back. We looked each other in the eyes and instantly knew how we both were feeling.  
  
"We're scared, aren't we?" I said, trying to figure out why I had said that.  
  
"I think we are." Vodia said in reply, "I have never felt this way about anyone."  
  
I nodded my head in agreement. I didn't know what had made me think that way. I knew I didn't really mean it, it just came out. I knew I didn't have to explain to Vodia, she knew what I meant, just by the look I gave her. I knew because she was feeling it too.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Girls?" It was Vodia's mom; "Girls are you up?"  
  
"Quick, hide the wine bottle!" I whispered to Vodia.  
  
She quickly shoved the bottle under her pillow, "Come in." She said while fixing her hair.  
  
Her mom walked in. She looked around, and saw we were doing nothing wrong, (or so she saw)  
  
"Ok, well I just wanted to make sure you were all right," She continued to look around, as she spoke, "I heard some noise and I thought I would come check on you."  
  
"Thank you, we're fine, nothing to worry about." I said sounding sure of my self, as I smiled. I started to wonder when was the last time we told them the truth.  
  
"Well goodnight," She said, as she paused and continued out the door, "or what's left of it." She shut the door. Vodia and I let out a long breath. We both looked at each other and decided to go to sleep. It had been a long night. I threw my head down on the pillow, there was a large clunk, followed by an excruciating pain.  
  
"Opps, we might want to move that." I said as I removed the bottle from underneath the pillow, and rubbed my head where I had hit it. Then I laid carefully down on my pillow, and went to sleep.  
  
*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*}*} *}*}*}*}*}*}  
  
I woke up on the floor, and Vodia was hanging over the edge of the bed, about to fall on top of me. I stretched my arms, and wondered how I had made it down to the floor. Then realized I must have rolled off, since I was out cold, last night. Vodia started to awake, and stretched her whole body, and started to roll over. Wrong way! I quickly pulled my hands in front of my face, as she fell on top of me. She woke up suddenly, wondering what had happened, and finally caught on, when she noticed she was on top of me, as I was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Maybe we should get up." I said as she crawled off of me. I rolled out from under her, a little bit to fast because she wasn't expecting it. I heard another thud from behind me, where I had rolled from. I heard her moan, as I looked out the window and wondered what time it was. Then I noticed it, my vision was kind of blurry from the hang over. I rolled onto my back, and sat up, a little bit, and adjusted my eyes. I had dismissed what I thought I had seen, and continued to get up. Vodia, whined at me to help her up. I grabbed her hand and started to pull her up. When I remembered I had seen something, and turned to the balcony where I had seen it. There stood Legolas, and Elelas, leaning against the edge, with a funny little smirk on their faces. I let go of Vodia, and opened my mouth in disbelief, then wondered how long they had been standing there. Then I remembered Vodia, and the third thud she had made since she had opened her eyes.  
  
"Ok, what is the big idea?" she said standing up next to me, as she put her hands on her hips, "Do you get some kind of pleasure out of seeing me being thrown on the floor?" she continued to complain. I put my hand under her jaw, grasped it and turned it toward the elves, standing in my room. She continued to talk, until she realized what I was trying to get her to look at.  
  
"Oh!" she said as she messed with her hair, "What are you doing here?" 


	13. anything

Chapter 13  
  
"We figured we would stop by and say good morning" Elelas said, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" I asked anxious to see if I made a fool of myself.  
  
"Long enough." Legolas said, as he started to walk toward Vodia.  
  
Elelas followed him, walked over in front of me, put his arms around my waist and gave me a hug, my feet left the ground for a second, I felt like I was floating on a cloud. Legolas did the same to Vodia.  
  
"Good morning me ladies," Elelas said, his accent peeked out in that sentence, "and how are you this morning?" he said, his arms still around my waist.  
  
Legolas let go of Vodia, and smiled at her.  
  
"So really, what are you doing here?" Vodia questioned.  
  
I pulled away from Elelas, awaiting his answer. They both got uncomfortable, you could tell, by the way they stood there in silence.  
  
"What?" I questioned, curious of what the problem could be.  
  
"They started planning the wedding." Legolas answered hesitantly.  
  
Vodia and I looked at each other, "I guess that problem didn't disappear while we slept." I said as I put one hand on my hip, and used the other to rub my head.  
  
"What are we going to do about that?" Vodia asked.  
  
"There is nothing we can do." Elelas replied.  
  
I took a step back; Vodia took even a bigger one.  
  
"So, what? Your going to marry them?" I demanded, getting upset.  
  
"We have no choice." Legolas took a step forward. We backed farther away.  
  
"So what were we, just a stand in?" I asked. There was no answer, and I began to grow impatient.  
  
He walked up close to me. I turned my head away, I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.  
  
"You don't understand, we have no choice." Elelas said, trying to get eye contact. I just wouldn't do it.  
  
"Yes we do," I answered, "we understand perfectly, your family is no different than ours, yet we are able to risk everything for the both of you."  
  
Vodia spoke, "Sathien and I would have done anything to be with you," she continued, "we fell in love," she said turning to Legolas, "and became best friends." She turned and looked at Elelas.  
  
"You should go." I said to them as I looked down at the ground.  
  
Then we watched the turn, and walk out. 


End file.
